In recent years, ceiling fans have become highly popular for both commercial and residential uses for functional, as well as decorative purposes. Most, if not all, ceiling fan models are adapted for attachment of a lighting fixture kit suspended below the blade portion of the fan. Such lighting fixture kits have historically included a single bulb socket with a globe cover, multiple exposed bulb branches, and multiple sockets with individual globe covers. Historically, such ceiling fan lighting fixture kits have provided stationary lighting.